


No More Running

by blackchaps



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackchaps/pseuds/blackchaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sateda, Ronon wants to finish the job. Rodney sighs a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Running

**********

“Sheppard says you found me.”

Rodney gasps in surprise, turning from the monitor. Ronon is far too close, and he‘s looming. He‘s still beat up, and he still looks pissed. Scary. Really. Swallowing hard, Rodney nods and tries to use his deep voice. “I did.” Launching into a lecture on transmitter frequencies in subspace can wait as Ronon does not look happy.

“The other guys?”

“What, um, other guys?” Rodney tries to edge towards the door and safety. Instead of an answer, Ronon stomps away. It‘s a relief. Rodney wipes his brow and steps to the stool in front of his laptop. Sinking down, he looks at Zelenka. “Translate for me?”

Zelenka pulls off his glasses. “The other runners? What did Dr. Weir want to do about them?”

Waving his hand weakly, Rodney frowns. “There‘s no real proof that …” He sighs. “Why did he ask me?”

“Getting information?” Zelenka mutters.

“That‘s …” His vocabulary fails him. He taps his radio. “Carson? Did you know Ronon is wandering the halls, looking as if he might kill us all?”

Carson sputters before finding words. “What? Bloody hell!”

Rodney stands up and rubs his ass. It still hurts from that damn arrow. Their trip to Sateda had left Ronon in the infirmary, but obviously he wasn‘t staying there, and he had an agenda. If Rodney were smart, he‘d pretend Ronon had never been here, but genius didn‘t always mean smart. Instead, he takes his laptop to the corner of the lab, fires up the transmitter, and, with a care for his ass, settles in to see who is out there. Rescuing them is a bad idea. Very bad. And if the Wraith suspect what‘s up, things will get ugly.

“Some of them moved on,” Rodney whispers. Two of them are off the grid, and he knows what that means. Six out there – running, always running. He‘d last maybe an hour, maybe. It isn‘t guilt he‘s feeling. He tells himself that twice. But with knowledge comes a measure of responsibility. Right? If they do nothing, the lives of those men are on them. Aren‘t they? Ethics isn‘t his strong suit, but this is wrong. Doing nothing is wrong.

Of course, doing what's right might get him killed, and it‘d be a lot of effort to do what's right. Maybe he should hide in a lab on the East Pier until Ronon settles down. Rodney rubs his butt again and sighs. Teyla had been surprised they‘d helped Ronon, and doing nothing more will confirm that opinion. They're a team. They look after each other, even if they didn‘t talk all that much.

The bottom line is risk versus gain, but sometimes it‘s just the right thing to do. Putting his hand to his forehead to check for fever, he comes to a quick decision, shuts his laptop, and heads for the infirmary.

Ronon is back in bed, but he‘s glaring at the world, and Rodney so doesn‘t want to be part of the world.

“No visitors!” Carson is on a tear.

“Carson, please, give me a minute,” Rodney says in a near whisper. “You know he has the stamina of a horse.”

“Aye.” Carson rubs his forehead. “Don‘t be encouraging him to leave!”

“I wouldn‘t dream of it.” Rodney sees the scowl of hatred but tentatively sets his laptop in Ronon‘s lap, praying it won‘t be used as a Satedan equivalent of a discus.

“What?” The word is a very deep growl.

“Let me show you.” Rodney opens it up and shows him the program and the results. Ronon is breathing hard, but it‘s anger, pure and fierce. Rodney hopes he‘s not in trouble. “Well?”

“I‘m going after them.” Ronon shuts the laptop and shoves it at him.

Rodney takes his life in his own hands and grabs him by the arm. “Get well first, and then, uh, I‘ll help, and we‘ll get them.”

Ronon‘s look is half astonishment, half disbelief. “You would do that?”

“Yes. I mean, I‘d rather not, but yeah.” Rodney feels his forehead, positive that he has a fever. “No one should have to… run.”

“Time‘s up. Ronon, get some sleep.” Carson fiddles with the IV. Ronon‘s nostrils flare, and Rodney gets back.

“I promise.” He hopes he's smart enough to figure out a solution that doesn‘t include him dying. As it is, he‘ll spend the next few days struggling to make a portable power source for the jamming transmitter. It doesn‘t seem they‘ll have the luxury of a jumper this time.

“Good enough.” Ronon settles back, Carson raises his eyebrows, and Rodney flees to his lab. It‘s official. The Pegasus galaxy has made him lose all perspective. He‘s going to be miserable, absolutely miserable, and he‘s doing it willingly. Oh, God.

*********

“I talked until I was blue in the face, but Elizabeth is not going for it! And SGC and IOC say no!”

Rodney cringes in defeat. He knows all the reasons why, but it boils back to that one thing. Too much risk for too little gain. And he hates that he agrees with it. “I know.”

“I spoke to Ronon. He has the idea that you‘re in his corner. Fix this.” Sheppard points at him. “Now!”

Lifting his chin, Rodney knows this is one thing he won‘t fix, but he nods. “Going.” He catches up with Ronon in his room. “Hey, um, buddy? Can we talk?” Calling him ‘buddy‘ is a stupid mistake. That‘s Sheppard‘s nickname for everyone.

Ronon won‘t even look up from stuffing weapons in a backpack. Rodney shuts the door, just in case Sheppard is lurking nearby, listening. “Ronon?”

“You lied. I‘m going to get them. Nothing else to say,” Ronon snarls.

Swallowing hard, Rodney is careful not to let his fluttering hands bump him. “Ronon, I‘ll go with you. I said I would, and I will. I‘ll probably die within hours, and really, I should be smarter than this, but I can jam the signal, and you can find them, right? And they won‘t kill me, right?”

There is way too much silence, but he manages to look Ronon in the eye. “We just have to do this in a way that doesn‘t piss everyone off.”

“I‘m not waiting.” Ronon goes back to glaring.

Rodney runs through three quick scenarios and settles on the last. “I need to get my stuff. It will take me a couple of hours. I‘ll put in for vacation time. I have about ten years built up, and we‘ll leave. If you leave without me, well…” He wishes his hands would stop doing that, so he stuffs them in his pockets.

Ronon seems to take a very deep breath. “Fine. I‘ll wait three hours, and then I‘m leaving.”

“I‘ll hurry. In fact, why don‘t you come with me and help me pack because I don‘t want to slow us down, or die, or, really, die?” Rodney is afraid he just whined.

“Good idea.” Ronon is suddenly right in Rodney‘s face. “You could lie to me.”

“I‘m well aware of that, and I considered it long and hard.” Rodney opens the door and heads for his room. Ronon is like a huge shadow, and Rodney is having a hard time breathing. This is the dumbest thing he‘s ever done. It’s the right thing to do, and therefore, the dumbest.

“Hey, guys!” It‘s Sheppard. Rodney groans.

Ronon stops, and Rodney grabs the conversation. “I talked to him. We agreed that he‘s really mad. He needs some time to sort things out. We‘re going to Sateda. He wants to put a few things behind him, and I want a look at a few of the energy readings I spotted when we were there.”

Sheppard puts his hands on his hips. “We?” The one word is laced with disbelief.

“Yes, we. Teyla is with her people, you have responsibilities here. I‘ll go with him, make sure he comes back.” Rodney glances up at Ronon‘s face. “Right?”

“Yeah.” Ronon shrugs. “I need a break from all this.”

That was obviously true. Rodney searches for another lie – a good one. “We‘ll dial in regularly.”

Ronon grunts. “If I find our main armory, I‘ll call.”

“Now _that_ would be good.” Sheppard looks at Rodney. “This isn‘t your type of thing.”

“Well, I need… um… and I want to go.” Rodney knows he looks worried. He‘s scared shitless. “I do get vacation days, so I‘m taking a few. Zelenka promised he wouldn‘t blow up all of the city, just a pier or two.” He tries to look stubborn. “Brief Elizabeth for us?”

“I‘ll go speak with her.” Sheppard frowns. “Make sure to take plenty of food.”

“Not a problem.” Rodney can guarantee that. He hurries the rest of the way to his room and locks the door right after Ronon. “What are we going to do about taking the transmitters out?” He grabs up his vest, puts it on, and begins stuffing it full of power bars. “We need Carson!”

“No,” Ronon rumbles. “I‘ll do it, or you‘ll do it. No more people.”

The word ‘stupid‘ keeps circling in Rodney‘s head. “I am so dead.”

*********

Sheppard grabs Rodney by the arm before he makes it to the gate. “I really don‘t like this.”

Elizabeth has signed off on the lie they told, and Ronon is waiting impatiently, but Rodney can‘t lie, again, to Sheppard. They‘ve been through too much together. He lowers his voice. “John, I made a promise. I have to go. I‘ll make sure he comes home.”

A flare goes off in Sheppard‘s eyes. “What part of ‘no‘ didn‘t you understand?” he hisses.

“The part where Ronon leaves to do it by himself!” Rodney whispers fiercely. “I‘ll radio in frequently.”

“Dial the damn gate!” Ronon shouts. “Now or never, McKay!”

Turning him loose, Sheppard looks as if he wants to pull his hair. He strides up to Ronon, and Rodney watches helplessly.

Ronon glares, and Sheppard glares right back. “You get McKay killed, and you and I are going to have a long talk.”

Rodney blinks in astonishment at the contained fury in Sheppard‘s voice. Ronon lowers his head. His voice is ragged, soft. “If McKay dies, you can bet I died first.”

The air between them is electric, and Rodney tries to think of a way to smooth this over. Nothing comes to mind, so he waits.

“Good enough.” Sheppard walks away, not looking back, and Rodney see Elizabeth‘s worried face. He tosses her a small wave before throwing his fate to the winds and stepping through the wormhole.

*********

If Ronon looked a little less furious, Rodney might stop having the urge to hyperventilate. Ronon is charging through the wrecked city like a rhinoceros, but it isn‘t getting them anywhere.

“Ronon! Stop! We need to make a plan!” Rodney wants to slump down, but Ronon will leave him amid the rubble.

“You talk too much!” Ronon roars.

“I know!” Rodney yells right back at him. “But we need to do this right, and that means I understand what the hell is going on!”

Dreadlocks swing and Ronon‘s eyes are empty. “We get them!”

“And then what? Operate on the DHD?” Rodney tries to sound reasonable. “We need a base! Some place to bring them, feed them, get the damn thing out, and then they can decide what they want to do!”

Ronon slams his fist into the wall. “You people plan things to death!”

“This time, I think we have to, or I‘m going to end up dead, and you sorta promised Sheppard that wouldn‘t happen.” Rodney scans the area with his lifesign detector. They‘re alone, for now. “Find us a place near the gate. We‘ll clean it up, I‘ll find the closest runner, and we‘ll go get him, or her.”

The growl he receives back isn‘t reassuring, but Ronon begins striding through the destroyed city, and Rodney follows. He eats a power bar, already hungry, and tries not to fall over the rubble. The Wraith did more than destroy this planet. They annihilated it. Ronon stops several times, switches directions, and then takes off again. Rodney resists the urge to complain. It might get him knifed.

“Here,” Ronon grumbles. He yanks open a door.

“Home, sweet, home,” Rodney mutters as he surveys the damage. He catches the look of death Ronon gives him. “No, really, it‘s lovely. Go steal us a hospital gurney, some furniture, and me a bed.” His boots crunch glass. “I‘ll find a broom.”

A grunt and Ronon is gone into the city. Rodney has no idea if Ronon will bring back anything useful or even come back at all. Being here is practically killing him. It isn‘t Rodney‘s way to feel sorry for people, but picturing Earth this way is remarkably easy.

“The quicker we get them, the quicker I get home to my lab.” Rodney sneezes hard and gets to work.

*********

“Stay by the damn gate!” Ronon glares. “He‘ll be close. I‘ll find him, and we‘ll head for-” He doesn‘t finish the sentence.

Rodney hears the word ‘home‘ and is glad Ronon couldn‘t say it. “Don‘t let him kill you,” he says, knowing it‘s a ridiculous idea. “I‘ll dial as soon as I see you.” He trots to the DHD to wait. His jamming device appears to be working, but there is every reason to think the Wraith got a lock on this runner earlier in the day.

Pulling out his gun, he sits on a convenient rock, waiting. His backpack is heavy with equipment, but he won‘t take a chance on putting it down. A small antennae comes up over his right shoulder, and a tiny beeping noise reassures him that all was well with the machinery. The rest of it is a crap shoot.

The sun is quartering to the west, and there’s a small breeze coming across his face. Patience had never been his strong suit, but chaos will break out soon enough. For a few minutes, it’s nice to sit. Blue skies and what not. Time eases away and his mind teases at the problem of subspace containment.

“McKay!”

Jerking, he nearly fumbles as he dials frantically. The ka-woosh is a relief, and as fast as he is, Ronon is faster. Rodney‘s heart begins to slow as soon as they clear the gate on Sateda. Ronon is far ahead of him, and by the time he catches up, the young man is stretched out on the gurney.

Rodney swallows bile as Ronon cuts the shirt off. The young man is skin and bones. Scars cross his back, and Rodney swears he hears Ronon growl.

“Wait. Let me help,” Rodney says, but he can‘t believe they‘re doing this. It‘s insane. It‘s reckless. “If we‘re not careful, he‘ll never walk again.”

There is a moment where he thinks Ronon will just thrust his knife into the young man‘s back, but he stops. “You hate blood.”

“My blood, yes.” Rodney is amazed his hands aren‘t shaking as he snaps on some gloves. He cleans the area thoroughly and uses a scanner to find exactly where the transmitter is. Only when it‘s time to make the incision does he hesitate. Ronon puts his hand on Rodney‘s and provides the power. There‘s blood, plenty of it, but he manages to get a grip on the transmitter with a pair of forceps, and it‘s out with a pull that makes his throat tighten.

“Ronon, apply pressure to that while I turn this damn thing off.” He works quickly, drops it in a containment box that he brought just for that purpose and returns to their patient. The skin is hanging open, and he swallows bile. “I don‘t think I can sew it shut.”

Ronon nods. “I can. Just help.”

That sounds more than acceptable, and Rodney provides backup until Ronon decides enough is enough and they finish with bandages. Sitting down hard is a great idea, but he takes off the gloves to wash up first. “We‘re going to need more water. Lots of water. And more soap.”

“I think you‘re right.” Ronon sits down on the floor. “Don‘t remember this much blood with mine.”

“From what I hear, you were unconscious, so how would you know?” Rodney goes to his backpack and shuts down the jamming device. They have to save power. That done, he cleans up the blood, gags a few times, and covers the guy with a blanket. “He‘ll need antibiotics, food, and sleep.”

The sound of a soft noise from Ronon‘s throat makes Rodney go to him. Ronon looks up, his eyes wide, and maybe he finally understands. “We can‘t do that. Not and get the rest of them.”

“What I said all along.” Rodney ponders the problem. It comes to him in a burst, and he snaps his fingers. “Lucius Lovin‘s people. Planet of the Big Boobs. We‘ll gate them there.”

“Not a good idea.” Ronon shakes his head. “He‘s a runner. He kills, and he runs. Here is safer.” He sighs very softly. “I miss the days when things were simple.”

Rodney understands that perfectly. It was second grade for him. Life got so complicated during third when he had a crush on his teacher. “Okay. One problem at a time. More beds and water. I‘ll gate home and get some antibiotics.”

“No!” Ronon is on his feet in a flash of hair and leather.

“Yes,” Rodney says firmly. “I‘m also going to get a huge backpack full of MRE‘s. I didn‘t bring near enough. This isn‘t negotiable.”

The man on the gurney moans, and Ronon glares hard enough to stun. “Go. I‘ll decide whether to move on while you‘re gone.”

“Good enough. If you can‘t trust me, you‘re doomed, but who am I to call you a moron!” Rodney glares right back at him. Without another word, he gates to Atlantis. Sheppard is up on the railing but he starts down the stairs like a rocket, and Rodney moves even faster.

“What the hell is going on?” Sheppard demands.

“Forgot MRE‘s.” Rodney rubs his forehead and doesn‘t stop walking. “I swear I‘m losing I.Q. points working here. Ronon is looking for the weapons. We set up housekeeping in a lovely little place not too far from the gate. Ocean view. Jacuzzi.”

Sheppard catches him by the arm. “What‘s really going on?”

“I just told you.” Rodney gently pulls away. “I have to hurry. I don‘t like leaving him alone. He‘s… torn up inside.”

Their eyes meet, and Sheppard looks away. “And he wants your comfort?” The disbelief is easy to hear.

“No. He wants to kill things. I‘m trying to limit it to Wraith.” Rodney hurries now, and Sheppard doesn‘t follow. It‘s time to face Carson and that‘s scarier than Rodney will admit. The Scot is going to be angry. That’s a given.

“Absolutely not!” Carson turns away instantly.

Rodney moves fast to get in front of him. “Amoxicillen. Please! These men may die, and Ronon can‘t be reasoned with. and if you show up, he‘ll leave altogether. I am pulling out my hair here looking for solutions. Help me!”

Carson‘s face falls and he shakes his head. “I‘ll go with you.”

“Then Ronon will leave, and he‘ll take this guy with him and search for the others with no help whatsoever. Ronon is on the ragged edge, Carson, and if we push him, he‘ll be gone for good.” Rodney hates to sound melodramatic, but it‘s all the truth. “No one ever died from amoxicillen.”

“Unless they‘re allergic!”

“Like I don‘t have an Epi-Pen or three.” Rodney rolls his eyes. “You know I can dispense meds.”

“Well, aye, you probably know more than some nurses, but only because you‘re a hypochondriac.” Carson goes to his medicine cabinet, and Rodney follows without complaining about the insult. It‘s true anyway. After some rummaging, Carson looks at him. “Plenty of bandages, gloves, and iodine?”

“Yes. I didn‘t think of antibiotics until we got there. Hello, not a doctor, so stop glaring.” Rodney points at his backpack. “Six guys. Load me up.”

Carson gives a skeptical grunt. “I‘m going to regret this. Wash everything, often. Are you and Ronon finally having a conversation?”

“Not really, but he did yell at me several times.” Rodney huffs out a breath. “Believe me, I‘d like to knock you on the head and take you, but Ronon said he‘d bolt, and I believe him.”

“Crap.” Carson straps the backpack cover down tight. “Follow the directions on the bottles. I still think this is a horrible idea.”

Rodney nods in complete agreement. “If he gets more normal, I‘ll send for you. I promise.” He shudders from the memory of pulling the transmitter out of flesh. “Thanks, and do I have to tell you that this mission isn‘t sanctioned?”

“You were never here.” Carson groans. “I‘m a terrible doctor.”

“But a good friend.” Rodney flees after saying it. He doesn‘t want to see the look on Carson‘s face. Sheppard is waiting in the gateroom, and Rodney points at Chuck to get the chevrons spinning on the gate. He has to get back to Sateda before Ronon leaves.

“Got everything?” Sheppard drawls. “For your vacation?”

“Don‘t start with me, Sheppard.” Rodney makes damn sure Elizabeth can‘t hear them. Sheppard looks as if he might say something else, and Rodney hisses, “I wouldn‘t be in this position if you‘d have done what was right instead of what was easy!”

Sheppard‘s eyes turn dark and dangerous. “I tried!”

That‘s the truth, but it‘s poor comfort. Rodney supposes it‘s a military mindset, and being in command makes doing right impossible at times. “Whatever.” He realizes it‘s not a snappy comeback or a scathing condemnation, but it‘s all he‘s got. “I have to get back.” And he doesn‘t look at him, heading for the blue event horizon and emerging on the run for their safe house.

Ronon is there.

Rodney refuses to look relieved, but he‘s feeling it. There are more gurneys, and the place is starting to look like a hospital. Instead of bitching and moaning, he gets to work. He really shouldn‘t be here, but he is, and he‘ll do this.

*********

The two men on the gurneys take their medicine without complaint. Ronon is a wicked nurse. Two down. Rodney fires up his laptop and checks the positions of the others. Six had become seven and then five and he realizes, even if Ronon doesn‘t, that the Wraith have no shortage of candidates for the exalted position of Runner. There‘s no way for Ronon and him to win this war.

“Gate activation!” Ronon is out the door one minute later, and Rodney sees the fear on the face of their patients.

“I‘m sure it‘s nothing,” he lies. He pulls his gun and waits by the door.

“All clear!” Ronon‘s deep voice is a relief, and Rodney slumps against the wall. Their patients practically sob, and he doesn‘t blame them a bit.

The door opens, and Rodney feels his mouth drop open. “Teyla!”

“You are surprised?” Teyla smiles.

“Yes. I mean, no, but yes!” Rodney holsters his gun.

“We are a team, Rodney,” Teyla says.

“Yeah, tell that to Sheppard,” Rodney grumbles. He goes back to his laptop. There‘s a solution here that will let him return to hot showers, blue jello, and his bed. He just has to find it.

“I did mention it to him. He is most unhappy.” Teyla‘s voice is full of regret. “How can I help?”

Ronon smacks the back of Rodney‘s head. “Finally. Some help.” But the ghost of a smile is on his face and Rodney can‘t help but grin in response.

“For me! Yes! Ronon is nothing but a huge, lazy, mountain man!” Rodney ducks the next smack and Teyla‘s laughter makes this sorry vacation easier to bear. The rest of the day passes quickly with Teyla providing them with some much needed organization. It also gives Rodney extra time with his laptop, and that makes for a good day.

“Where‘s the next one, McKay?” Ronon pulls up a broken chair and sits down. Instead of a lot of talk that makes Ronon crazy, Rodney points and grunts. He isn‘t sure which one they should do next. There‘s no information about any of the planets they‘re on, and that means trouble. It always does.

“I‘m taking Teyla instead of you.” Ronon doesn‘t look like he‘ll be changing his mind.

Rodney nearly winces at the obvious preference for the more capable team member. “Look, I know Teyla is better than me at, well, everything, but she can‘t fix the jamming device if there‘s a problem. I can‘t let you put yourself in more danger.”

“Let?”

“Yes, let.” Rodney rubs his eyes. “We need a long-term solution, but first, I think we should go get them all.”

“All?” Ronon stands up. His hand is on the handle of his gun. Rodney nods. He‘ll be dead on his feet at the end of it but it‘s the only way to discover the Wraith‘s reaction.

Teyla joins them. “Rodney, what‘s the plan?”

“Our average extraction time is three hours.” Rodney knows they don‘t have enough data, but they have to try. “Ronon and I will get them, you and Carson will handle the operations.”

“Carson?” Ronon roars.

Rodney focuses on Teyla. “It‘s the only way to get them all, and we need to find exactly what the Wraith will do once all the signals fall off the radar.” He waves his hand at his laptop. “Will they switch to a different signal? Or will they simply send out thirty more?”

“Or maybe they‘re so busy fighting each other, they won‘t bother,” Ronon growls.

“Exactly.” Rodney points at him. “But we won‘t know unless we get them all. We need Carson.”

Ronon begins to pace. Teyla looks at Rodney. “We will need two jammers.”

“I‘m almost finished with the one for here.” He shrugs. He‘d thought of that days ago. “I need two days to finish it. That‘s enough time for Ronon to find a weapon‘s cache and have a small accident that requires Carson‘s attention.”

“Elizabeth will never believe that Ronon desires medical attention.” She shakes her head. “It will have to be me or you.”

Sighing in defeat, Rodney nods. “Me. I‘m a wimp. Everyone knows it. Teyla, does Elizabeth know what we‘re doing?” He has a hard time believing that Sheppard hasn‘t told her.

“I do not believe so.” Teyla tilts her head. “I am confused as to why this was unauthorized.”

“Too dangerous!” Ronon is still yelling. “No real proof!” He storms out and slams the door. Rodney gets to his feet and stretches his back. He needs some sleep, and then they‘re going to do this, one way or the other.

*********

In the end, Ronon makes it easy for all of them. He marches through the gate and returns with Carson. Rodney has no idea what was said, or growled, and he doesn‘t want to know. Instead, he readies his second jammer.

“Rodney?”

“I‘m fine.” Rodney waves his hand at their patients. “Check them over. Ronon did the stitching.”

Carson is gone with a mutter that sounds like cursing.

“McKay!”

“I‘m almost there.” Rodney hooks up his last full battery. “Teyla?”

“I‘ll be waiting at the gate.” Teyla nods. She has fire in her eyes, and he knows she doesn‘t want to stay behind. “Carson?”

“I‘ll be ready.” Carson doesn‘t even look at them. Rodney turns on the jammer that he‘s leaving here and goes to his backpack. It‘s heavy, and he struggles a moment to get it on. Teyla gives him a hand, and he makes absolutely sure he has everything. No mistakes.

“Rodney, the last ones will be the most dangerous,” Teyla says. She clips her P-90 to his vest. “Do not take unnecessary risks.”

Rodney just rolls his eyes. He‘s going with Ronon. “If that light turns red, tell me at the gate. I‘ll have to do something.”

She nods, and Ronon grabs him by the vest, and they‘re going. The day becomes a blur of gates, and he‘s tired after two rescues. Teyla takes the latest unconscious man easily. “Wraith?”

“None so far.” Rodney knows he‘s just jinxed them, but he dials the gate to their next destination. “The jammer?”

“In the green.” Teyla is gone, and so are they, and there‘s trouble immediately as darts whine overhead.

Ronon grabs him, and they‘re running. It‘s day time, thank God, and they haven‘t really talked about this scenario. Ronon crouches down behind some cover, and Rodney nearly falls next to him.

“Stay here. Don‘t move.”

Wanting to scream, he throttles it down to a yell. “There are too many!” He counted three darts without trying. There‘s no argument because Ronon pounds away into the brush. There‘s no stopping him. Rodney tries to breathe without sounding like a freight train and keeps his P-90 up and ready.

Wraith find him before Ronon gets back, and Rodney fires and runs, fires and runs, trying to circle back, never losing sight of the gate. His pack weighs a ton, and he falls to his knees. Dimly, he hears the blasting of Ronon‘s gun.

“This one!”

Rodney fires without thinking, staggering up. The Wraith doesn‘t stay down, but Ronon appears from nowhere to slash with his knife.

“Thank you, God,” Rodney mumbles and races for the DHD. It‘s time for backup plan A, and he dials faster when stunner blasts whizz by him. Ronon shoves him through the game.

“What the hell?” Ronon bellows. Rodney doesn‘t answer. He runs right to the DHD. Two darts blast through the wormhole before it shuts down, and Ronon fires up at them. Again, he dials, and they fall through to Sateda. Ronon grabs him by the vest. “Where were we?”

“Dinosaur planet. Hopefully, they’ll be eaten.” Rodney finally really looks at the young – woman? – draped over Ronon‘s shoulder. “Alive?”

Ronon gently puts her down. “Not sure she‘ll make it. Teyla!”

Teyla is already running at them. She picks the woman up easily. “No more! You are clearly exhausted!”

The idea might have a chance coming from Teyla‘s mouth, but Ronon shakes his head. He reloads, and Rodney does the same.

“They‘re on to us.” Rodney has to say it once. He is so tired, and dirty, and tired, and he‘d known this would happen, but still.

“We have to get them first.” Ronon‘s eyes reflect hell. “Dial it!”

There is a moment where Rodney thinks he might dial Atlantis and head for his bed, but he can‘t, and they‘re running again. Or Ronon is, and he‘s stumbling along behind. There are no immediate signs of Wraith, but his heart is beating out the message that they‘re coming. They‘re coming. He throws himself down near the DHD and tries not to sob with fear and exhaustion.

“Bring him to me.”

Snapping up his gun, it‘s kicked away, and he hits the ground hard. Wraith hands rip the backpack from him, and he struggles to run. “Let me go, damn it!”

Panic and anger are thick in his throat. One blow to the face from a huge fist, a shove, and he lands hard in front of the typical Marilyn Manson Wraith. There is absolutely no air in his lungs, and all he can do is wait to die.

“ _You_ are the one interfering with our little game,” the Wraith hisses. He reaches and pulls Rodney to his wobbly knees. Rodney can‘t decide whether to faint – pass out – or spit on him. A horrible finger traces its way down his face, and there‘s no escape this time. This time, he‘s dead. The Wraith must feel the panic because he laughs. “You are Lantean?”

Rodney tries to hunch enough to protect his chest. He has to lie. Protect Atlantis. He‘s a terrible liar, but this is Wraith; they don‘t exactly know human facial expressions.

“You destroyed Atlantis!” He tries to surge up, but they hit him with the back end of a stunner and he‘s reeling.

“Get down, McKay!”

That‘s easy enough, and Rodney tries to burrow a hole in the ground. Blasts and bullets rain around him, and something heavy falls across his shoulder and arm. Everything goes black for a moment and then he‘s being pulled up. Parts of him hurt like hell, but he staggers with his rescuers. He stops after three steps.

“My backpack!” He yanks hard and stumbles around, looking for it desperately.

“I got it,” Sheppard growls. “Now move!”

Rodney nearly falls down. He doesn‘t know the Marines who help him into the puddle jumper, but he‘s glad for their help.

“I knew this was a bad plan!” Sheppard yells.

Sharing a look, Rodney and Ronon shrug at the same time. “You get him?”

“Dead.” Ronon won‘t meet Rodney‘s eyes.

“Shit,” Rodney breathes. He hates losing, especially to a species that evolved from a bug. Cradling his arm, he knows something bad is wrong with it, but he‘s expected something like this from day one, and they aren‘t done. “One more?”

The grin Ronon gives him is blood-chilling. “You bet your ass. Sheppard, are you with us?”

Rodney grabs for his backpack and begins checking for damage. The battery is almost dead, and as the puddle jumper surges through the wormhole, he‘s looking for a good place to interface.

“Are we jamming?” Sheppard gets in Rodney‘s face as soon as they touch down.

“Give me a minute!” Rodney forces his hands to make the delicate connections. He doesn‘t rush. That way leads to explosions. Pain ripples up and down his right arm, but he ignores it, placating himself with one muttered ‘ow‘ after another. This is important. One more, and he can collapse somewhere, eat a sandwich, sleep for a week, get some medical attention, all of that.

“McKay!” Ronon is loud.

“Got it!”

Sheppard lands and lowers the ramp. “McKay, don‘t take one step out of this jumper.”

“Where‘s my gun?” Rodney takes the P-90 shoved at him, nearly dropping it, and they‘re gone into the trees. Two Marines, Sheppard, and Ronon: not nearly enough if the Wraith show up. Rodney drops into the pilot‘s chair. “Five life signs. No energy readings.” Making up his mind, he dials Sateda. “Teyla, do you copy?”

“Here. Where are you?”

“Getting the last one, with some help from our friends.” Rodney tries to sound calm. “Did she live?”

“She is stable but gravely injured.” Teyla sounds fierce. “You are hurt?”

Rodney suddenly feels a thousand aches and pains. One is more intense than the other, and he studies his wrist, wondering why it isn‘t swollen. “I think my wrist is broken, but I‘m okay.” It really doeshurt now that he thinks about it, and he doesn‘t want to move it again. “Get ready. One more is on the way.”

“We are ready.”

The life signs are coming, and Rodney hurries to the back. Sheppard looks up, and Rodney can hear them. Darts. Putting aside the P-90, he manhandles the SAW out from the drawer and runs to the bottom of the ramp. The thing is damn heavy, and his wrist is screaming, but he lays down what he hopes is cover fire.

A beam stabs down at them, and screams himself hoarse. Ronon shoves Sheppard out of the way, and the dart is smoking. It‘s then Rodney realizes he left the gate on. “Shit!” He runs back, shuts it off, and dials another address. Before he can get back to the ramp, Sheppard races by him to the cockpit.

Ronon grabs the big gun, and Rodney cradles his wrist as he takes the co-pilot‘s seat. “Don‘t use the gate! Fake it.”

“What?” Sheppard yells.

“De-cloak on approach and bank straight up. Do not go through that gate!” Rodney yells right back at him. Sheppard pulls it off flawlessly and three darts whiz through the gate. It shuts down, and on the swing by, Rodney dials again. “Now, go!”

Three gates and a gallon of sweat later, they emerge on Sateda, and Sheppard sets it down not far from Teyla. He grabs Rodney by the Tac-vest and heads towards her. Rodney grunts and passes out the instant his feet touch the ground.

Unfortunately, he wakes up almost instantly as he lands on his arm. “Why does this always happen to me!” he yowls.

Ronon practically picks him up. “Come on, buddy.”

One word that‘s quite a shock, and Rodney stares up at him. “The last one?”

“Just stunned.” Ronon helps Rodney to the house. Sheppard is arguing with Carson rather loudly, and Rodney slumps down on a broken sofa with a groan. Ronon says, “Can I stun _him?_ “

Knowing that they’re discussing Sheppard, Rodney nods. “Please. Make it look like an accident.”

They laugh together, and the argument stops, and Rodney realizes Sheppard and Carson are staring at them. “Don‘t mind us. Keep bickering while people suffer!”

Carson flushes, and Sheppard looks at the floor. Ronon spins his gun. “Any reason we can‘t take everyone to Atlantis?”

“Get the transmitters out first.” Sheppard sounds as if he‘s made up his mind on that point. “How many trips will it take?”

“Three.” Carson takes over the show at that point, and Rodney worries about his laptop instead of what they‘re planning. His wrist throbs like hell, but it can wait. They‘re going home, and the thought is so wonderful he passes out again.

*********

“Put me down!” Rodney yelps in surprise when down is on a gurney. “Ouch!”

“Yeah. We got that.” Ronon gives the gurney a hard push.

“Get all my equipment!” he yells at the top of his lungs. It‘d be just like those mouth-breathers to forget his laptop.

“Colonel Sheppard!” That‘s Elizabeth, and Rodney has no desire to talk – or be yelled at – by her. Luckily, she has Sheppard in her sights, and enjoying his ride to the infirmary is fine with him. The place is crazy, but it‘s home, and he can almost smell the blue jello. The first thing they make him do is strip, and he‘s filthy with blood, dirt, and Wraith guts. He knew it would happen, and it did. Genius, here.

“Catch him!”

They do, and he blushes. He sways from the hunger and pain, but he wouldn‘t have fallen, much. “Shower, first?”

“No, you might fall,” the lady doctor says. He‘s seen her around but can never remember her name. “Wash him and get a full-body scan,” she snaps. “Let‘s move. The more serious cases are coming next!”

He doesn‘t protest because he saw the young woman runner, and the last two probably have holes in their backs by now. Six runners. They saved six – an insignificant number, and yet, a victory of sorts.

“Rodney!”

It‘s Zelenka, and Rodney grabs him with his good arm. “Get my equipment up and running. Now!”

“I can assume then that Colonel Sheppard saved you?” Zelenka looks stunned.

“Of course he did!” Rodney tries to push him towards the door. “Go! We have to find out what the Wraith are doing!”

Zelenka finally seems to get it, and he bolts away. Rodney yelps as his arm is washed, disliking the warm cloths intensely. “Easy! That‘s my skin!”

No one really listens to him, and they should. He knows lots of stuff, and he‘s saved their asses more than once. Damn it.

*********

It‘s very early when Rodney wakes up, and the quiet of the infirmary is almost reassuring that all is well. He aches, but he‘s fine, and he‘s getting out of here. His clothes, weapons, are long gone. The scrubs aren‘t much against the coolness of the morning, and he‘s very relieved no one tries to stop him. Walking to his room, he tries a few tentative stretches and quits because he feels as if Wraith stomped him. Oh, they did.

His arm is in a cast to the elbow so he struggles with real clothes. Finally, he‘s dressed, and he heads to the lab. There‘s no one there but Zelenka, asleep on the floor. Rodney never understood why the man didn‘t sleep on his laptop like everyone else.

His equipment is set up at one of the workstations, and he boots up, waiting impatiently. Luckily, there are power bars in the desk, and he munches two.

There are no runners, and he exults before becoming suspicious. Wraith are smart, like sharks and cockroaches. “You bastards,” he mumbles, starting to write a program to search through subspace for any suspicious chatter. It might take them a while to modify their transmitters, but there‘s no reason to wait.

“I have done that already,” Zelenka says, yawning.

“Warn a guy!” Rodney nearly falls off the stool. He takes several deep breaths. “You have one running?”

“Yes.” Zelenka shows him, and they stare at the data together. “Too much chatter to get a lock.” He yawns again. “But it was worth trying.”

Rodney snaps his fingers several times. “They‘ll modify. All we have to do is figure out how. Some sideways engineering.”

“You have them all?”

Spying his backpack, he digs out the box and hands them over. “Carson will have the last two. I‘ll get them later.”

Zelenka rubs his eyes, having set his glasses down. “We can never rescue them all. It is impossible.”

“I know,” Rodney says. “If only there was some way to jam subspace. Sorta like cell phone towers through the galaxy.” He shrugs, embarrassed at his stupid idea. “It was all I could come up with.”

Tilting his head, Zelenka stares at the data again. “If they are only using lower bandwidths-”

“They‘d just eat them instead. At least a runner has a chance.” Rodneys says it but he doesn‘t believe it. Suddenly, he‘s tired again, and he sighs. “Is Dr. Weir mad?”

“Furious, is what I hear.” Zelenka takes a transmitter from the box. It still has dried blood on it, and they exchange a grimace. “It was awful?”

“Terrible.” Rodney lowers his head. “They‘ve destroyed so much, and we‘re nothing but rabbits to be hounded to death.” He hates them so much, and he‘d never bothered with hate before he came to Pegasus. Irritation, all the time, but hate had seemed so wasteful. Now he understands it. “They had me on my knees when Sheppard showed up to save the day. You sent him?”

“I was tracking your progress. When you stepped up your efforts, I alerted him. He said-” Zelenka pauses. “That you were a damned fool.”

Rodney is forced to laugh. “He has a point.” He's never doing the right thing again. It's far too dangerous. “Thanks,” he says, knowing it‘s not enough, “for checking up on me.”

Zelenka snorts. “Sheppard threatened me with death. It made the decision easy.” He claps Rodney on the shoulder. “You are being nice. That is wrong. Go back to bed.”

“How many labs exploded while I was gone?” Rodney hardens his voice. Happy time is over.

“Only two, and it was unavoidable.” Zelenka looks worried and then grins, tapping his earpiece. “Dr. Beckett, are you aware that Rodney is roaming the halls, looking as if he might kill scientists?”

“Oh, bloody hell!”

They both hear it. Rodney summons up a huge glare. “You‘ll pay for that, you little-.”

“McKay, get your ass back to the infirmary!” Sheppard‘s voice booms through the lab. Rodney opens his mouth to protest vigorously, but Sheppard cuts him off. “Move!”

The sheer volume makes him jump, and he reluctantly trudges back to the infirmary. “I‘m fine!”

“Get your arse in bed!” Carson roars.

Rodney‘s shoulders slump. “I‘m fine!” he tries again, but he can see it‘s hopeless. His knees sag on the way there, and Sheppard helps him the last five feet. “I was fine,” he mumbles. “Probably just my hypoglycemia.”

Carson yanks off Rodney‘s boots and looks evil. “You have a serious concussion and a broken wrist! Now lie there, or I‘ll restrain you!”

Sheppard has his hands on his hips in what looks like agreement. “Should‘ve pinned him down with an IV.”

There‘s something Rodney has to say, but finding the right words is hard. “Colonel, um, well, thanks.” He is so lame.

“That‘s your last vacation!” Sheppard needs to lower his voice. “Ever!”

“Probably for the best,” Rodney whispers. His eyes demand to be shut, and he escapes them that way.

**********

“I‘m putting an official reprimand in your file. You knew I was against this!” Elizabeth takes a deep breath. “You came within moments of being culled and the knowledge they might have gained would‘ve compromised us and everyone on Earth!”

Rodney finds a spot on the carpet to stare at but nods. “Yes, ma‘am.” He had prepared a huge, in-depth argument – fifteen pages, single space – but Sheppard had informed him that he‘d be saying ‘yes, ma‘am‘ to everything.

From the look on her face, she probably thinks he has brain damage. “You‘re also confined to your quarters for two weeks, except for your eight hour shift.”

He opens his mouth to protest this – eight hours? – but Sheppard shifts slightly, and that‘s the end of it. “Yes, ma‘am,” he says mulishly. Her eyes narrow, and he looks down again. Sheppard had explained it quite thoroughly. She can‘t really punish Ronon or Teyla. They aren‘t officially under her command. Sheppard and Carson had merely rescued them, so Rodney is getting both barrels – Sheppard‘s description. To put a fine point on it, he’s taking one up the ass for the team.

“I‘d temporarily put Dr. Zelenka in charge of your department but he informs me that he‘d rather be clawed to death by Siberian tigers.” Elizabeth doesn‘t look amused. “You‘re also being docked a month‘s pay.”

“What?” Rodney can‘t help but protest. That‘s beyond excessive, and he‘s not going quietly now.

“Rodney, you‘re being reprimanded!”

“I had vacation time built up!” He catches the look of death from Sheppard. “Okay! Fine! Punish me! I knew _you_ wouldn‘t do what was right, so I took terrible risks. I knew it was stupid, but it was the right thing to do!” He launches himself from the chair. “And you can bet Sheppard‘s spiky hair that I will _never_ make that mistake again!”

Elizabeth‘s mouth is flapping in the wind, and Rodney leaves without waiting for a nod or any sort of permission. There‘s no place to stomp off to but his quarters or the mess hall. Carson won‘t clear him for duty for at least another day, and Sheppard has already warned him that Ronon will enforce it.

Once he‘s away from the gateroom, Ronon falls into step next to him, and then Teyla, and by the time he hits the mess hall, all he wants to do is eat the damn jello, not throw it. He takes his tray to an outside table, balancing it a little precariously on his cast, but Teyla steadies it.

Teyla smiles, and Ronon gives him a chocolate bar, and he accepts it with a grunt. “We can‘t save them all.” He watches Ronon‘s face for anger and disappointment.

“I know.” Ronon looks away and then back. “But we made them think, and we saved the ones we could.”

Rodney sees Teyla‘s nod. Perhaps, in this galaxy, it‘s not about winning the war. It‘s about winning the day, and they had. “And you got to kick some ass.”

“Serious ass.” Ronon grins.

Sheppard slaps his tray down, making the food jump. “I told you to shut up!”

“Yeah, well, like I listen to you.” Rodney eats his chocolate first because he can. “Eight hours? I can‘t get anything done in eight hours!” He hefts his roll, thinking of Sheppard‘s head, but Ronon snatches it fast and takes a big bite.

“We‘re going back tomorrow for the weapons cache that Ronon found on his vacation.” Sheppard makes air quotes around the word, which is ridiculous. “No, you may not come, and what the hell was the deal with that gate you wouldn‘t let me go through?”

“Stupid vacation.” Rodney glares at his roll in Ronon‘s hand. “There‘re good gates and bad gates. That was a bad one. Underwater. Can darts swim?”

There is a tiny moment of silence, but he thinks they approve of his tactics.

“What I want to know is: what’s a dinosaur?” Ronon asks.

“You went there? Are you nuts?” Sheppard glares harder at Rodney.

“A tyrannosaurus can handle a couple of darts.” Rodney rolls his eyes and then looks at Ronon. “What are you going to do with your merry little band of runners?”

Ronon shrugs and eats. Teyla sighs. “They are welcome among my people, and I have told them so.”

“They‘re a security risk. That‘s where they‘re going,” Sheppard growls.

“Now that is not my fault,” Rodney protests. It wasn‘t his decision to gate home. “I was perfectly happy in the boonies!”

For some reason, Ronon laughs. Sheppard and Teyla exchange a look and laugh also. Rodney doesn‘t see the humor in it, but he would admit, under pressure, that a month‘s pay is worth it. Ronon is back with them, and they‘d done some good.

Teyla and Ronon finish eating first. Rodney waves as they leave to hit each other or something else ridiculous. Sheppard pushes his tray away, but he doesn‘t get up to leave.

“Well?” Rodney knows Sheppard wants to say, or yell, something. He crosses his arms and waits for the criticisms.

Slowly, their eyes meet, and Sheppard grins. “Good job, Rodney.”

“‘Bout time you noticed.”

“You‘ll do the right thing again.”

“Maybe.”

*******

the end


End file.
